Summer Lovin'
by TeamJaspergurl
Summary: Bella Swan moves from boring old town Forks to escape her abusive boyfriend Edward Masen, to sunny California. She meets this sexy blond boy at the beach,  Having a instant relationship right away.BxJ,AxEd. Please Review! better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**'Summer Lovin'**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper. All Human.**

**Rated: T/M. Language. Possible Lemons. dont know yet.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything. SM owns all.**

_A/N- Hey guys, i randomly thought of this idea,lol anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story like 'New Love' R&R please! And oh, Me and my new friend __**TheBlackNotebookWriting **__are writting a twilight fanfic together lol, and it is Jasper/Bella. Lol. So we made a joint account for our fanfic and our new account is __**Jasper's Gurlz. **__So check it out, once the first chapter is up! Oh i am still writting chapter 15 to 'New Love' so dont worry._

_Enjoy!_

**Summary: Bella Swan moves from boring old town called Forks to escape her abusive boyfriend Edward, to sunny California. Where she meets a sexy blond boy at the beach,having an instant relationship as they first laid eyes on eachother for the first time. But what happens if they're hiding major secrets from each other that could tear them apart?**

_Bella's POV_

_I had to to get out of here and away from Edward. I couldn't handle his beatings anymore. Whatever did I do to cause him to do this to me? When we first met, he was this sweet charming gentlemen who won my affection and now he was a monster. Did I do something wrong?_

_I remember the first day he became the monster. I began living with him after a few months of dating because that's when I knew my sweet Edward. My dad, Charlie wasn't too pleased about this but, come on, I was eighteen and in love? Well, that's when I was in love with Edward. But Charlie relented and let me go when he saw that Edward was a sweet gentlemen who used manners and respecting me._

_The day when Edward first went all abusive was the one year anniversary of our first date and first kiss._

_He went out that day, I though he was planning something for our anniversary. boy, was I wrong. I was watching tv when he burst through the door. I looked up, and saw lipstick all over his face. My heart broke and I looked down as I burst into tears. At first he came over to comfort me, until I screamed at him that he was cheating on me, him being drunk as ever, didn't deny it. I also saw drugs in his pocket. Being brokenhearted, pissed and shocked, I reached over to grab my cellphone. I had to call the police, he was doing drugs, something dangerous, stupid and highly illegal. This was going to be my revenge for him cheating on me on our one year anniversary for God's sake. He saw my move and knew what I was going to do. He grabbed my cellphone, stood up and stomped on it a few times before turning to me and screaming._

_I sunk back into the couch, whimpering. He yanked my hair, forcing me to stand up. "Oww." I whimpered. "Shut up!" He growled. "You can't call the police or I'll kill you!" He pushed me down._

_I curled up in a ball. Please let this be some horrible nightmare I pleaded in my head. Please let this be some horrible nightmare. I whimpered softly to myself. He hissed and started kicking me. "Stop it!" I cried._

_He continued doing it until I started coughing up blood. He stopped when he saw blood all over my mouth. He smirked. "Oh Isabella, you never will learn will ya?" He laughed before storming out._

_I crawled to the bathroom, holding my stomach and hovered over the toilet as I threw up vomit and blood._

_Through the weekend, everyday just got worse. On the second day, Edward hit me and kicked me ten times worse than the first day. On 3rd day he brought home some whore, who was wearing a skimpy outfit, showing her breasts, and he made watch them fuck for God knows how long. Then the fourth day he did the worse thing he could do to me._

_He raped me. He tied me up on the bed and he ripped off his and my clothes and fucked me hard, going harder and rougher if I tried to knee him. When he was finished with me, he quickly got dressed and turned to me glaring. "'If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Then he left._

_I was still tied up on the bed, screaming from the pain and soreness, my face was covered in sweat and tears._

_..._

_I have had enough of all of it, so I'm leaving Forks, for good. I told Charlie that I was leaving, but left out the part about Edward being abusive. I told him I was tired of all the constant rain, he believed me and asked me if I was going to go see Renee in Jacksonville. I lied and told him yes. I wasn't going to Florida, I was going to California. I always wanted to live there for some reason, I've never known why. I really didn't like the sun that much, but I know that California would be the last place Edward would look for me, if he did._

_I was at the airport with my stuff. I hugged Charlie goodbye and left for California._


	2. Chapter 2

**'Summer Lovin'**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything. SM owns all, damn it.**

**A/N- About time, i updated this story, lol enjoy, Oh i might change the plot around a bit, so dont trust my summary lol. So.. Review please!

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I hugged Charlie goodbye and left for California. It was about a 3 hour trip, but it felt like days before I got there. I found a small apartment right near the beach, it had a perfect view. I could end up liking it here.

I listened to my ipod until we arrived at the airport. When the plane landed, I stepped out, went into the airport and got my suitcases. I walked over to this guy who was holding up a poster saying 'Isabella Swan?' He was all dressed up fancy even though it was about like 90 fucking degrees out. I groaned. I hated my fucking name. I prefer Bella.

I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I gave him a fake smile. He smiled at me in return. "Right, So Bella, your ride is waiting." I looked at him weirdly. "Okay then." I walked out with him and saw a limo. My mouth fucking dropped to the ground. "Is that my ride?" I asked nodding to the limo. He smiled and nodded. "Wow..." I shook my head and reached down to pick up my suitcases but the man picked them up. "No, let me." He smiled again and I smiled a little too.

He put my things into the trunk of the limo and shut it. "Have a great time in here Bella." He smiled. I shook my head and smile back. "Err, I'll try." I laughed nervously as he opened the door for me. "Thanks" I muttered before stepping in. "I hope I'll see you around Bella" He smiled.

I looked up at the man "wait, you aren't the driver?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid not miss Bella. I have to go." He closed the door and stood there waving until we were out of sight.

I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath. I will definitely enjoy it here. After a few minutes, the driver told me we were there, so I got out. The driver did too. He took my suitcases out and handed them to me.

I looked at him and smiled a little. 'Thanks.'

He nodded and he got back in and drove off. I took a deep breath and started walking to my apartment, until someone bumped into me. I fell and my suitcases dropped and opened, scattering my stuff everywhere. I was pissed. "What the hell?" I snapped and looked up to see a girl who looked like a pixie. She was quite small and had spiky black hair. "I'm so sorry, I'll help ya." She knelt down and started putting stuff back into my suitcases. I stood up and glared at her. "Watch where the fuck you're going."

She looked up at me and laughed a little. "Well, aren't you miss grumpy." I rolled my eyes.

After she had all my stuff back into my suitcase she stood up. "Hi, I'm Alice." She smiled.

"Bella." I muttered and grabbed my suitcases. "So you new here?" She asked. God, she was annoying. "Yeah."

"Well, welcome! I'll show you around town and stuff!" She grinned. I groaned. She took one of my suitcases. "Hey!" I gave her a mean look. She looked at me and asked with confusion. "What, I'm being nice and helping you, so where do you live?" She asked. I rolled my eyes again and told her.

"Oh! I live in the apartment right across from you!" She beamed. Oh great.. "Cool." I muttered.

"We can be great friends!" She grinned as I looked at her weirdly. "Okay?"

She continued smiling at me. It was kind of creeping me out. "Can you stop that?" I asked.

"Aww, you're no fun!" She pouted and laughed. I shook my head and we started walking.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Alice asked. I sighed, this girl was really annoying. "I moved here from Forks Washington, near Seattle." I murmured. "Oh cool!" She laughed. "I came from near there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cool"

"Yeah, so umm like after we get you all unpacked and stuff, lets go to the beach then hit the town!" She grinned.

I shook my head again. Damn, this girl was really weird and hyper. "Umm, I guess." I muttered.

"Yah!" She smiled and started bouncing. People walking by looked at us weird. I groaned. "Please stop, people are looking." She looked at me. "Come on, live a little, will ya?"

I shrugged as we arrived at the apartment complex. We both walked in and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I stated. The woman smiled. "Oh yes, here you are sweetie." She handed me a key. "You are in apartment 1502." "Thanks." I muttered before picking up my suitcase again.

"So like when we go to the beach, we can go boy hunting." She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not interested in dating." Her mouth dropped open. "You're joking right?" I shook my head. "No, I'm dead serious. I never had a boyfriend before and never will." She shook her head, grinning and said, "Oh yeah you will, by the end of today."

I groaned as we headed up to my apartment. This is going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Summer Lovin'_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything twilight. Sigh.. SM does._

_A/N- Hey glad some of you are enjoying this story,Thanks! I love writting this lol.. So review please! :)

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

We finally reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and turned to Alice. "You, wanna help me unpack?" I mumbled. She grinned and nodded her head as I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm fine with that but I'm not going to the beach." I gave her a look. She pouted. "Please?"

"Can you please stop pouting? Damn, you look like a freaking four year old when you do that." I mumbled. She laughed. "Come on." I sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while." She giggled. "Yah! And after we can go to town and go shopping!" She jumped up and down. "Stop that! Now come on, help me if you wanted to." I hissed.

She sighed. "You're no fun." I rolled my eyes. "If I'm not fun, why are you even here?" I looked at her. She just shrugged and grinned again. "I don't know but come on, lighten up, I know we're going to be great friends, if only you'll stop being a bitch."

I rolled my eyes again. "I am not a bitch." I know I sound bitchy, but I am no bitch.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Okay.. if you say so, but what got you to be the woman you are today?" She asked out of curiosity.

I stiffened and glared at her. Memories of Edward coming back into my mind. I didn't realize that a tear rolled down my cheek. "None of your damn fucking business"

She gave me a look then dropped it. "Okay.., but if you want to tell me, I'm here to listen and support you. Just let me know when you wanna talk."

I sigh and nodded slightly, then we walked into my apartment. I dropped my suitcases and looked around. My eyes widened. "Wow..."

Alice giggled. "Like?" I looked at her and nodded my head with my mouth wide open.

She smiled. "Well, let's go unpack!" She grabbed one of my bags and walked into the hall. I followed her. We went into this bedroom and my eyes widened again as I looked at the king sized bed and 60'' tv. "Damn."

Alice smiled, then started unpacking my clothes. I went over and sat on the bed next to her and helped.

She frowned as she picked up one of my sweaters. I looked at her, confused. "What?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Ok, you need California clothes." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I like them." She shook her head. "You don't really need the sweaters and the long sleeves. Maybe we should get you some of the jeans, while we're at it, we're going to buy you some shorts. skirts and stuff like that. You can keep the T-shirts and tank tops"

I scoffed. "I don't want to get rid of my sweaters, all of them are my favorites."

Alice sighed. "You can keep them, I guess." I nodded. "Thank you." "No prob." She smiled. "Are you like, really into fashion Alice?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, big time." I shook my head. "Cool."

About an hour after we started, which was about 3:00, we finished. "Ok, time to hit the beach!" Alice beamed. I sighed. "Okay. Let's go get our bathing suits on." I looked at her. She grinned and left. I sighed as stripped and put on my bathing suit.

I looked on my bed and saw a sun-dress laying there. I sighed. Alice. I put it on looked down at the floor and saw a pair of flip-flops, I slipped them on.

Alice came back and stopped, looking me up and down and grinned. "You look hot." She giggled. I blushed a little. "Urr thanks, you should know, you picked the sun-dress."

She laughed. "Yep. So you ready Bells?" I nodded. "Okay, lets go." She bounced again and I couldn't help but laugh.

She stopped and looked at me shocked. "You laughed?"

I shook my head. "Duh!" I smiled a little. She grinned and she put her arm around my shoulder. "Finally, you're getting out the grumpy stage."

I laughed. "I guess I am, but let's not mention what made me grump okay, at least not yet. Okay?" She nodded understanding.

I smiled. "Okay, beach time!" I giggled. Alice again started to bounce around which made me laugh again.

"Uhh Alice, like, how much coffee did you have today?" I asked. She giggled. "I don't know, I lost count after 5 cups." I shook my head. "Damn, Alice. You must've drank like 10, you're very hyper today." She laughed and nodded.

When we arrived at the beach, I smiled. I could get used to this new life here, with Alice, my new friend.

...

She looked around and pointed. "Okay, that's our spot, let's go!" She dragged me there. I was laughing. "Jeez Ali"

She smiled as she laid the towels down on the sand. We took off our sun-dresses and put suntan lotion on each other.

"Okay, let's see if any guys pass by." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever." I laughed.

A few minutes later, this guy with bronze hair and green eyes passing by. I turned to Alice and she was drooling. "Alice!" I yelled into her ear, causing her to snap out of it and the guy to look at us, chuckling. "AHH! WHAT?" She fell back. I laughed. "You were drooling and staring at this guy!"

She blushed. The guy she was looking at and drooling over came over to us.

"Hey ladies, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled.

I smiled. "I'm Isabella but call me Bella." He nodded and smiled as he looked at Alice.

"And I'm- umm I'm-" she was stumbling. I laughed. Edward smiled and looked at me. "She okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, and by the way, her name is Alice."

Alice snapped out of it and glared at me. "Bella, I can introduce myself!" Then she looked at Edward and blushed. "Hi." He smiled at her. "Hi Alice." She giggled.

"So umm, I'll see you ladies around?" Alice nodded right away, I laughed. "We sure will."

"Great, so see ya around." He smiled at me and winked at Alice as he walked off.

I looked at Alice, she looked like she was going to faint. I had to giggle.

"Oh my fucking God! He was so cute!" She squealed. I laughed. "I guess."

She glared at me. "You guess? You mean, yes he is!"

'"k ok, he's cute, jeez." I smiled as she grinned and sighed dreamily. "Yeah..."

I laughed again and looked around. I saw this boy with curly blond hair, nice body and let me see.. blue eyes! I think I'm in love. I giggled.

"What?" Alice asked as she followed my gaze, she giggled. "AWW, you found a boy and damn, he's cute, but not as cute as Edward!" I sighed dreamily.

Suddenly a football landed right at my feet. The boy ran up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am." I gasped. Was that a southern accent I heard? "It's okay." I smiled. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and smiled at me. I giggled.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He said as he took my hand and pulled it up to lips to kiss it. I blushed.

"I'm Isabella Swan.' I giggled. "Ahh, Isabella, that fits you." He smiled. I giggled. "Thanks." He looked at Alice. "And you are?' She smiled. "I'm Alice Brandon, her best-friend." She giggled as he did the same thing to her hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya'll beautiful ladies." I giggled. "Oh, You're such a gentleman Jasper."

He nodded and smiled. "That's how my mama raised me."

I giggled and thought, I think I just met my future husband and the father of my future children.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, so that means i do NOT anything! Thank you.

A/N- Heres the next chapter for ya'll! Review! Oh btw: pleas review 'Lust'! Thanks. Remember 5-10 reviews on chapter 2 of 'Lust' before continuing to chapter 3! Thanks! Sorry this chapter is short!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice was giggling and Jasper continued looking at me while I blushed.

"Well, I have to go now." Jasper said. I was saddened and blurted out. "Can I have your number?" Jasper and Alice laughed as I blushed again and looked down. "What?" I mumbled.

"Sure, give me your phone, darlin'.'' Jasper chuckled. I pulled out my I-phone and gave it to him. "Nice phone." He said while putting in his number. "Thanks." I giggled. "No problem, well, see ya later." He winked and walked off, looking back at me before leaving.

As I squealed, Alice looked at me and laughed. "What was that Bells?" I giggled. "Nothing"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Sure it wasn't' I looked down at the sand and blushed.

I put my phone back into my purse and sighed. Alice giggled. "Miss him?"

I looked at her and gasped. "What no, no!" I lied. She shook her head. "Liar, you miss him." She stuck her tongue at me and giggled.

I heard my phone vibrate, pulled it out and saw that there was a new text message. I opened and read it.

_Hey,Bella._

_Miss you already darlin'_

_I was thinking, tomorrow, if it's okay, can we go out to lunch?_

**_Jasper._**

Alice read it over my shoulder and giggled as I blushed and gave her a playful glare. "Alice!"

She smiled. "Aww, I think he just asked you out!" I kept looking at her. "No-" I started saying but thought for a minute, then smiled big. "EEP! I GUESS HE DID!" I squeal. Alice giggled.

"Oh, we need to go shopping now!" She stood up. "Okay." I also stood up as I texted replied to Jasper.

_Aww, lol :)_

_Sure, I would love to! where should we meet!_

**_Bella._**

_I'll call you later and tell you. Okay?_

**_Jasper._**

I smiled. "Come on Bells! Stop texting lover boy for God's sake!" She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Jeez Alice, relax I'm coming" I laughed, put my phone back into my purse and followed her. While we walking back to the apartment, I saw Edward and Jasper. I squealed again.

Alice looked at me weirdly. "Umm, Bella? What was that?" She questioned confused.

I giggled and pointed. "Look over there, I think Edward knows Jasper."

She followed my gaze and I saw her eyes widen. I laughed and pulled out my phone, to text Jasper while Alice stood there staring at Edward.

_Hey Jasper._

_Do you know a Edward Cullen?_

**_Bella._**

I looked back over at them and saw Jasper pull out his phone. He and Edward both read my message.

_He's my step-brother?_

_Why?_

**_Jasper._**

I saw Edward smiling and pointing to me and Alice. Alice was still staring at him. Jasper looked over at me and I waved a little shyly. He smiled and they came over to us

"Hey Bella, Alice!" Edward grinned and looked over at Alice, who looked like she was going to scream and faint. "Umm, is anything wrong with her?" He frowned.

I shrugged. 'I don't know. She's being Alice." Jasper chuckled and I turned to him giggling.

"Hi-ya cowboy." I smiled. He laughed. "Cowboy?" He asked amused, making me blush. "Yeah, well, since you have a southern accent and you're from the south, so I though you-" I trailed off. "I like that nickname, thanks Darlin' " Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down then at Alice. I slapped the back of her head. "Alice!"

She finally snapped out of it and glared at me. "Oww, what the hell was that for!"

I giggled and pointed to Jasper and Edward, she turned red as she saw Edward smiling at her.

"Oh, hi Edward!" She giggled. "Hey Alice, thank God you're okay." He chucked. She blushed.

"Thanks? I think." Edward laughed.

Jasper looked at me. "What?" I giggled. He shook his head. "I can't believe, I met such a beautiful girl." I blushed and looked down. I heard Alice giggling.

"Well, we've got to go." I whispered. "Aww." Edward whined. Alice smiled and giggled.

"Okay." Jasper sighed. Alice kissed Edward's cheek while blushing.

Jasper whispered in my ear. "Can't wait till tomorrow" I blushed and grinned. "I can't wait either." Jasper smiled and whispered again. 'My, my; you have the cutest gosh darn Blush."

I blushed furiously again "Thanks."

"Okay, break it up lovebirds. See you later guys." Alice grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"Alice!" I blushed. She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, just had to do that."

I shook my head and we went back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summer Lovin'  
_

Disclaimer: Ok, for the hundredth time, I do NOT own twilight! Ugg! Wish I did!

A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday,was busy and stuff. So yeah lol. And my friend is pissing me off. Ugg!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter;5**

Bella's POV

"Ok, Alice, can we please go home now!" I begged for the ten millionth time. Alice dragged me to every store in the fucking mall. She shook her head an giggled. "No, we've just gotten started! We won't be leaving for another good 2 to 3 hours"  
I groaned. "Tell me your joking!" She just grinned and shook her head. I moaned. "But Alice, by the time we're done here, my feet will be sore for a month!"  
She stuck her tongue at me. "Well, that's too bad. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another store. Stupid, shopping obsessed pixie!  
Ok, we spent at least 6 hours at the mall and had to carry like a hundred bags into my apartment! I set them down on my bed and glared at Alice. "You are SO going to get it!" She giggled. "Nope." I smirked at her. 'Oh really, well, let's just see about that, shall we?" I laughed evilly.

Her eyes widened and she gulped. "No." She squeaked. I nodded my head and gave her a freaky smile before tackling her to the ground.  
"Ahh, Bells, please get off of me! You're ruining my best outfit!" She whined. I rolled my eyes while laughing "Oh bull, you have tons of favorite outfits Alice." She sighed and tried to push me off of her.  
I gave her a scary glare. "I will get off of you, if you do me a favor." She gulped. "Okay, what's the favor?" "Never take me shopping with you, ever again."  
She sighed. "Fine.." I smiled. "Okay, good." I said and got up off her. She stood up and dusted off her outfit. She looked at me and glared. "You got my clothes dirty!" I laughed and shrugged. "Oh well." She rolled her eyes. At that moment my phone started ringing.  
My new ring tone, filling the silence in the room.

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'm-ma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'm-ma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no'_

I blushed as I looked up at Alice, who had her eyebrows raised. "You like Ke$ha?" She asked, amused. I nodded my head. "yeah." I answered, embarrassed. She giggled. "Bells, why are you embarrassed?" She questioned. I shrugged and answered my phone.  
"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Darlin'" I smiled as I heard Jasper's voice.  
"Hey Jazzy!" I didn't even realize I said that until after I said it. I groaned and Alice giggled. I heard him chuckle. "Jazzy?" I blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He laughed. "What's there to be sorry about, Darlin'? I like that nickname."  
I blushed even deeper. "Oh..." I let out a squeak as Alice continued giggling.  
"So, would ya'll girls want to come over to Edward's and my place for a bit?" He asked hopeful. I giggled softly and looked over at Alice to see her nodding her head and grinning . I laughed. "Yeah, sure. I guess." I smiled.  
"Great, so I should probably tell ya where we live?" He laughed. I sure loved that laugh of his. "Yeah, you should." "Okay.." He said then he told me where they lived. I gasped and Alice giggled and squealed. "Jasper, you guys live like 3 doors down from us!" I grinned.  
"Oh really? that's cool!, well it will take you like 5 seconds to get here so.. you can come anytime." Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, great we will!" I laughed. "How about in an hour or so?" I asked. "Sure, well I have to go. Edward's bugging the heck outta me to come play video games with him, so see ya soon"  
"Bye." I said before hanging up and turning to Alice, squealing. "Oh my gosh, they're our neighbors!" Alice grinned and squealed also. "Yeah, I know! So, we need to go dress pretty for them!" She winked.  
I blushed. "Okay." "Yah!" Alice said. "Now come with me, over to my place, we'll get all pretty over there." She laughed as she took my hand and pulled me out.  
I looked into the mirror, to see what Alice had done to me. I saw that she had curled my hair, leaving it flowing down to my waist. She dressed me in a short black dress with high heals. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez Alice,were going to a boys house and you make it look like we're going to a freaking party."  
Alice came in, all dressed in pink My jaw dropped as I looked her up and down. She looked at me as I giggled. "What?" She asked, confused. I snapped out of it and looked at her. "No offense but you look like Barbie spit up on you. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, well sorry, I happen to like the color pink!"  
I chuckled. "A little to much, I think." She glared at me. "Look who's talking. You are obsessed with the color black!" I scoffed playfully. "Well, I don't dress like Barbie." She pushed me playfully. "Oh shut it."

"Never" I smirked and she gulped. "Okay, seriously, stop with that smirk, it always frightens me." I grinned. 'Wow, I scare you alice?" She rolled her eyes. "No, just your damn smirk!" I laughed. "Yeah okay, at least my smirk can scare you." She shook her head. "Let's go!"  
I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach and looked at Alice. "Your nervous!" I sighed. "Yeah." She giggled. "I don't blame ya, we are about to go hang with two hot guys!"  
I blushed. "Jasper is way cuter than Edward." I said softly. Alice gasped and scoffed. "I think you're mistaken Miss Bella. Have you seen Edward? He is beyond hot!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She laughed as we arrived at the boy's door.  
"You knock" I said to Alice. She turned to me. "No you." I scoffed. "No you." She glared. "Come on Bella, it's not hard to knock." I glared at her. She crossed her arms. "Well, aren't you gonna knock?" I sighed. "Fine, I give up. Yes." She grinned. "I always win!" I scoffed. "We'll see about that," as I nervously knocked on the door.  
I heard Jasper scream "They're here!" making Alice and I both me blush and giggle. When the door opened Jasper and Edward stood there smiling big. "Hey!" Edward grinned.  
I giggled. "Hey Edward." Alice looked at him while giggling. "H-hi Edward." She stumbled. Edward Chuckled.  
"Well, jeez, don't I get a hi?" Jasper playfully scoffed. "Hey Jazzy." I said as I saw Edward give me a shocked look. I shrugged. "What?" Edward shook his head. "Nothing."  
Alice smiled. "Well, can we come in?"  
Jasper nodded. "Of course you can ladies." He and Edward stepped inside so that we could come in.  
I looked around and the place was clean? Man, I thought this place would be mess because well boys tend to be messy.  
Alice and Edward took a seat on the couch.  
I looked at Jasper and he was..checking me out? Oh my god! I blushed. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him, making me blush even deeper. My face was a deep red. "Bella, You look gorgeous and that blush of yours is quite adorable." He smiled. I continued to blush. "Thanks, you look, well, cute." I whispered shyly.  
"Aww shucks, thanks." He smiled and looked into my eyes. I melted.  
Edward turned his head to us. "Break it up you two." We pulled away. I looked down at the floor, blushing again, for the millionth time today. Jasper chuckled as we sat down on the couch.  
"So, you girls wanna watch a movie?" Jasper asked while smiling at me. I smiled. "Sure, how about you Alice?" She grinned. "Totally"  
Jasper smiled. "Awesome, so what do you girls wanna watch?" Alice and I looked at each other and she smiled. "Well, I'm up for some horror." I gasped and glared at her. I told her I hate horror movies, that evil pixie. "Umm, Alice, can we have a word in the hall?" I asked.  
She looked at Edward then at me. "Yeah, sure." We got up and walked into the hallway. "Okay Alice, what the hell. why do you wanna watch a scary movie?" I looked at her, glaring.  
She giggled. "Because Bells, we will get scared and we have the boys here to protect us." She winked.  
"Are you catching on?" She asked a moment later. I nodded my head and smile a little. "Good idea Alice." "Yeah! Well let's not keep our boys waiting!" She grinned at me. I blushed. "Our boys?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Come on." We walked back over to the boys.


End file.
